Tracking resources and cost is critical in both agricultural production and non-agricultural production settings. In the case of farm production, it is currently difficult to track inventory, associated input costs, and machine use from one area of a farm down to an area where the given entity is used or consumed. The tracking of resources and associated costs are currently performed manually, resulting in a tedious and inefficient process. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system that cure the shortfalls of the previous approaches identified above.